Golden Sun snowball fight
by Bulldo
Summary: Yay my first fanfic it's about the GS crew having a snowball fight I hope you like it.


Golden Sun Snowball fight.

Chapter1: The Snow War Begins

Mia looked over the top of the snow fort, a snowball in hand. _I know you're out there Sheba!_ Mia thought then turned to Isaac who was behind her "Nothing I can't see her… er… I mean anyone." Mia said. The Golden Sun crew had been divided into groups of two, Mia and Isaac, Ivan and Sheba, Felix and Piers, and Garet and Jenna for a snowball fight at Vale.

Isaac looked over the fort, which was more like a castle then a fort because Mia, being a water adept, created a snow castle (If that makes any sense, it's just huge okay!) Isaac noticed something unusual something was moving under the snow.

"Garet if we keep melting the snow than we will drown in water! And it's already up to my knees… and it's cold!" Jenna complained as they slowly made snow tunnels by melting the snow.

"Oh stop complaining, you're also a fire adept just boil the water!" Garet said

"Garet think logically if I boiled the water there would be no snow left!" Jenna yelled.

"Gee those to our too easy to catch when they yell so hard" Ivan laughed. He and Sheba were sitting on top of rooftop using reveal to spot anything hidden (That includes Garet and Jenna underground.)

Sheba giggled "Yeah but they make a good couple don't they!?" Sheba asked with a laugh.

"Yeah and what about Isaac and Mia? I've been reading their minds for days and I know all about their little crush on each other!" Ivan said

"Yeah and what about Ivan and Sheba? A voice said. Ivan and Sheba whirled around at the same time to see Piers and Felix holding snowballs. "You two are so easy!" Piers said and gave Felix a High Five.

"Wha- How did you know that we were here?!" Ivan asked quickly picking up a snowball.

Felix snorted "All we did was track your pysenergy!"

"Everyone is to easy, Isaac and Mia have a snow castle, not like they're hard to find, you two and Garet and Jenna talk and use pysenergy to much." Piers said, "Now lets see how would you liked to get snowballed? One giant one and hit you two together…"

"Or a barrage?" Felix asked continuing off of the sentence Piers started.

"NIETHER!" Ivan yelled then whistled. Then off in the distance came the flapping wings of… Jupiter Dijnn with snowballs in there feet. Felix and Piers sweat dropped then snowballs started piling on top of them and Sheba and Ivan ran off.

"Wait a minute I see our little young friends." Isaac said ignoring the movement under the snow.

"Really?!" Mia asked with excitement and ran over to look "Ooh! Can I throw the snowball please?" Mia pleaded.

"Yeah sure go head" Isaac said then got a squeezing hug from Mia. Isaac started to blush as Mia let go and prepared to throw a snowball.

"Alright here I go!" Mia said and threw a snowball.

A snowball landed right in front of Ivan and Sheba stopping them dead in there tracks. "Whoa!" Ivan yelled as he slid to avoid the snowball.

"Hmm… Darn it I missed!" Mia pouted.

"Here let me take a shot at it." Isaac said hoping to make Mia happy again. He picked up a snowball and threw it.

Then a snowball smacked into Ivan's head knocking him over.

"Ivan are you okay?" Sheba asked, then she looked over to of Isaac and Mia's snow fort.

"Nailed you Ivan!" Isaac yelled and he and Mia started laughing.

Sheba picked up a snowball but dropped it as a huge shadow went over her. She looked up to see Pier's boat.

"Argh!" Piers said imitating a pirate "Oh wait." Piers paused and ran into the ship then came back out with a pirate hat and a hook, _This is great and I bought them at Macy's for only $9.95 _he thought. "Prepare the snow cannons Felix!" He commanded.

"Snow cannons ready!"

"Fire!"

Isaac heard the sound of a cannon and looked over to see a boat flying in front of the fort and saw a giant Snowball heading right towards him. He grabbed Mia and ducked as the snow cannon ball hit the fort "RETRURN FIRE!" He commanded and helped Mia pull out two snow cannons. "FIRE!"

Two snow cannonballs lunged at the boat smacking it "Argh stop blowing holes in my ship!" Piers yelled _Wow I would of never thought of this if I hadn't watched Pirates of the Caribbean last night_ Piers thought "Have another one ye scaly wags!" and another Snow cannonball lunged into the fort.

"Alright were under Isaac's fort!" Garet said

"Good 'cause its COLD!" Jenna yelled with ice water up to her waist.

Garet made a hole and walked into the interior of the fort "I think this is it." He said

"It better be…" Jenna mumbled as she walked in and followed Garet up the stairs to the top.

Garet poked his head up on the top of the fort "Hey this is Isaac's" Smack a snow cannonball hit Garet in the head knocking him out

"Great now Garet's brain is gone… not that he ever had one." Jenna said.

So how was the first chapter? I'm working on the next one and it should be up soon!


End file.
